Human Resources
by knightengales
Summary: With the Bifrost up and running again, S.H.I.E.L.D. decides to send Steve Rogers and Tammy Walters as embassadors to Asgard. While there, Walters finds herself growing closer with one of the Warriors Three. Post Avengers. Fandral/OC
1. Prologue

So I'm really nervous this won't be that good, but I'll give it a go anyways. I hope you enjoy! :)  
I keep rereading and adding small spelling and grammar fixes...Gahhhh

* * *

Human Resources – Prologue

* * *

The debriefing room was in chaos as Miss Walters sat in silence, amused by the sight around her.

"Director Fury, I mean no disrespect, but you can't let a civilian head this mission. She's not trained for this," Captain Steve Rogers said. "You have no idea what could happen to her out there."

"For once, Nicky boy, I'll agree with Capiscle here," Tony Stark said.

"I hand picked Miss Walters over there for a reason. She is more than capable of being the embassador to Asgard," Director Fury stated.

The argument continued. Each member of the Avengers took a glance at the woman and deemed her unworthy and unprepared for such a task. However, many of them had not cared to read her file sitting on the table in front of them. If only they had known just how prepared she really was.

_Walters, Tammy; May 17,1986 – present  
__Codename: Fay  
__Born: Santa Cruz, CA  
__Father: Doctor Ryan Walters  
__Mother: Leanne Walters, nee Lucas  
__(died giving birth to Tammy)  
__Height: 5' 8" or 173cm  
__Weight: 135lb or 61kg  
__History: Father attempts to recreate super-soldier serum. Uses weaker prototype on Tammy at age 8. Given small weak dosages via injection on weekly basis until age 17. Graduates from high school at age 14. Studies in university until 17. Runs away from home at 17, disappearing off the radar until age 20. Recruited as an agent for S.H.I.E.L.D. Refused to be field agent, took over the S.H.I.E.L.D. Human Resources department. Has a doctorate in Public Relations, two masters (Psychoanalysis and Mythology), bachelors in Communication.  
__Abilities: Boosted stamina, strength, and agility. Reported to fight as if dancing on air.  
__Weapons of choice: Two small silver daggers with blue handles. A double-edge bronze polearm, blades curved slightly on each end.  
__WARNING: Fay is extremely skilled in close ranged melee combat._

"Director Fury, if I may?" Tammy said standing up from her chair. "I apologize to seem out of place here, but I am more than prepared for this task. If any of you had been so bold as to pick up a copy of my file sitting in front of you all, then my abilities would be much more obvious. I have a doctorate in Public Relations and a masters in mythology. I'm the perfect person for this job."

"Excuse me, Pixie Stick, but I read the first page of your file," quipped Stark. "However, I stopped after the height and weight, too many words."

"Then you missed the part about my superior strength and agility, right?" Tammy retorted back with a small smirk.

Thankfully, Clint Barton, Natasha Romanoff, and Doctor Bruce Banner were smart enough to then pick up a copy of the file as Tony and Tammy stared each other down.

She seemed so unassuming in her pinstripe pencil skirt and pink sleeveless dress shirt. Her black five inch heels making her appear taller than necessary. Her black mess of curls flowing down to her mid back. Tammy's bright jade eyes stared directly into the infamous Tony Stark's brown ones.

"I like her. She's spunky," Stark said with a laugh.

A grin sprung out on her face as she laughed with him.

"Wait, you were given a super-soldier serum as well?" Barton asked, looking at the small woman. "You almost look like a normal civilian, no offense."

"None taken. The dosage was weak and much smaller than what Rogers was given. It was also given to me over a period of time," she explained. "My body developed naturally with the serum. My father designed the serum to easily meld into the systems of my DNA."

"Only positive side effects are noted," Dr. Banner stated reading her file.

She merely ignored the comment and walked over to Stark.

"Quite nice to meet you, sir. The name's Tammy Walters, but you can call me Fay," she introduced herself shaking his hand with a smile.

"I think I'll stick with calling you Pixie Stick, and I'm absolutely positive that you know my name already, kid."

The two of them laughed and continued to quickly discuss different aspects of her abilities and weapons.

"Wait a minute, everyone, please," Steve interjected once more. "I still don't think it's safe to send one agent on her own to another realm. She could get hurt or worse."

"So you forged your polearm yourself? Fascinating, tell me more about the metals you fused to make it."

"Captain, Miss Walters is more than prepared. If Coulson hadn't," Director Fury stopped. "If Agent Coulson was still with us, he would be going with her." The room was suddenly much more tense and quiet as everyone stopped chattering about. Well, almost everyone...Tony and Tammy looked around then returned to their conversation whispering.

"The serum made my bones much denser and my muscles gained a lot more mass. I'm not invincible at all. I can still break bones and strain muscles; it just takes a lot more than what it takes for normal people."

"Her file presents her as a skilled and educated individual. I think she'd do fine on the job," Romanoff stated as Barton nodded in agreement.

Director Fury observed the scene around him. Stark and Walters babbling on about ion fusion within her body and her custom made weapons. Barton and Romanoff waiting for him to continue. Banner reading her file while occasionally adding in to the conversation occurring behind his seat about ions and metals. Rogers looking distressed and worried. However, Thor had been completely silent.

"I understand that many of you had no idea who Miss Walters was until today, but S.H.I.E.L.D has picked her for many reasons. We think she will be the best person to be an embassador to Asgard."

"As a representative of Asgard, I feel she shall do just fine. The lady seems quite prepared for whatever will come her way," Thor said.

"Thank you, sir. Coming from you that means a lot," Tammy said looking over to the Asgardian.

"If we're done trying to argue the inevitable. I'd like to get to the real reason for the meeting. Stark, Walters, take a seat."

"The Bifrost is back in business, and Thor has agreed with me that as allies, it would be wise to have an embassador go back and forth to Asgard and Earth. Miss Walters will be the first of these embassadors. She'll live on Asgard and study their culture. Walters will report back to S.H.I.E.L.D once every six months unless matters request that we see her sooner."

"Sounds excellent to me," Walters commented.

"Just wait," Rogers interrupted. "I still think it's a bad idea to send just one person to be an embassador."

"I know the whole idea of women out in the field is new to you, Captain, but I am more than qualified. However, I think you are partially correct. I would like to have someone else out there with me," Tammy said. "It is a little unnerving to be out in another realm by oneself."

"I volunteer to go with Pixie Stick over here. I think I'd make the perfect embassador. I've got the money, the looks, the equipment."

"Oh shut up, Stark," Tammy said with a laugh.

"Maybe Steve could go. He's polite and the customs of Asgard are sure to be more formal than here. I think he'd do a good job."

"I'll agree with Natasha," Banner pitched in.

"Steve, what do you think?" Fury asked.

"I'll do it. I don't think I'm that qualified, but I could try."

"So it is settled. The faerie and starred man will accompany me back to Asgard as the Midgardian diplomats," Thor stated. "The two of them shall make fine embassadors to my home."

"Alright. Rogers, Walters, the two of you leave with Thor in exactly one week. Packing clothes will be unnecessary. Thor has informed me that Asgardian attire will made for you once you arrive. If you wish, you can bring your own clothes to sleep in and train in," Director Fury said. "I expect the two of you to be keeping up your strength whenever you have the free time. As I said earlier, you'll report back once every six months. Clear?"

"Crystal clear, sir," Tammy said.

"Good. Dismissed."

* * *

I realize that many people prolly won't know what a polearm is. It's like a spear, kinda. If you google it, you get answers from World of Warcraft sites.


	2. Chapter One

I realize that most people portray Fandral as flirtatious playboy, but I really don't see that at all. So I'm going to portray him as I see fit: haughty, polite and, loyal. Also, I apologize for the fact that most people use ambassador while I use embassador. Whoops….xD

Enjoy! :)

* * *

"Ready for this, Cap?" Tammy said standing next to him and Thor, waiting for Heimdall to open the Bifrost for the three of them.

"You need not worry my star spangled friend; the people of Asgard shall find you and Lady Walters to be most wonderful embassadors," Thor stated proudly. "The two of you Midgardians are the most capable of people to journey to Asgard."

"Thanks, Thor." Steve said. Even with his friend's comforting words, apprehension still oozed out of him.

But Steve wasn't the only nervous one. Tammy feared travelling to Asgard just as much. She had encountered Loki when he attacked the helicarrier; she knew he was on Asgard. The mere mention of his name struck more fear in her heart than anything she had previously encountered.

_Tammy stayed kneeled on the floor with tears threatening to fall from her green eyes, as she hid next to her desk. Her black curls matted down to her head, sticky with blood. The explosions inside the helicarrier had hit the small office she had. She didn't know how many of her underlings survived, if any. Fear struck Tammy as she heard footsteps approach her followed by the most chilling voice she had heard._

_She had spent her entire life being trained to fight as a super soldier, and here she was crying on the floor during an attack. Tammy couldn't bring herself to fight, unless it was a matter of serious self-defense._

"_Well, well, what do we have here? A little faerie too far from home. What could a small sprite like you be doing up here with such oppressing people like these S.H.I.E.L.D. folk? Barton has given me access to many files; yours is one of many. _

"_Surely a woman like you would know the taste of real freedom. You know the taste of no choices, no decisions, just orders. You crave it once more, don't you? You crave the commands and domination of a superior. I can give you that my faerie. I can give you true freedom, to be free of choices. Surrender your heart to my will, and you will know peace."_

_She dared not move nor look at him. She felt the pulsating power of the scepter drawing out her free will; its influence pleading with her to submit. Tammy felt her resolve start to crumble as the scepter's power became too much. _

_Her greatest fear was to have her mind taken over, to no longer control her own actions, to no longer know the truth from the lies, to have no knowledge of reality. It was why she ran away to S.H.I.E.L.D. to begin with. She had no control, no thoughts, no freedom. The tears began to fall, and small sobs escaped her._

"_You fear me only for the truth that I am correct. Yes, I am indeed correct, am I not, my sprite? The domination I could hold over you is so tempting. Does it not sound right to your foolish mortal ears? To be ruled by a god so superior to yourself?_

"_I know you crave the lack of decisions and choices, to be free from the illusion of freedom itself. You know the taste of it. You remember how good it felt, do you not? Your determination to stay trapped by your own freedom is your human stupidity. I can take those hardships and that freedom away from you. I can save you from that which traps you, freedom."_

_The god of mischief feet away from her smirked at her wavering of resolve. Her mind would soon belong to him. The faerie-like woman would make a perfect addition to his army. She would fight and destroy armies at his feet._

_Before she could willingly and fully submit, she heard the crashing, the gun shots, and the start of the engines once more. She fought to hide the smile knowing that the newly formed Avengers had saved them all._

_After a small curse, Loki left her with these words: "We will meet again."_

She grabbed the strap of her small duffle bag a little tighter as she shook the memory from her mind. Loki was imprisoned, and so she was safe. Her freedom and perception was safe.

The portal soon engulfed the trio. Tammy felt her body being stretched and pulled in all directions, but compressed all the same. The pure speed of the Bifrost shut her eyes before she could realize what was happening. With a jolt she was on her feet inside Asgard, then falling quickly to the ground out of breath. Steve fared much better, his strength holding him closer to an Asgardian. Tammy may have been strong, but not as strong as him. He walked over and helped Tammy to her feet.

"A little warning on how that would feel might have been nice, Thor." Tammy said with a breathless laugh.

"I apologize, Lady Walters," Thor began.

Heimdall pulled the sword out once more and stood at attention for the prince.

"Welcome to Asgard, embassador Steve Rogers and embassadress Tammy Walters."

Heimdall's welcoming was cut short by the entrance of four new figures.

"Thor, my friend, it is good to see you once more!" Volstagg exclaimed. He then turned to Steve and Tammy. "I take it that these two are the embassadors. Welcome to Asgard!

"This is Lady Sif, and we are the warriors three: myself, Volstagg the Vailant, Hogun the Grim, and Fandral the Dashing." Volstagg exclaimed heartily.

As introductions went on, Steve reached and shook each of their hands. As Tammy went to do the same, she found Fandral on his knee placing a small, delicate kiss on the back of her hand.

"My lady," he said rising to his feet. Tammy blushed suddenly confused at the action.

"Ah Fandral, by Midgardian customs, placing a kiss upon her hand is seen as a most puzzling action," Thor stated proud of his newfound knowledge of Midgardian ways. "Jane did so tell me herself."

"Oh no, it's fine I just wasn't expecting it," Tammy shoved all thoughts of the small kiss aside, as shook the rest of their hands. "Thor has informed me that Steve and I are to see the tailors to have outfits made for us before we see the king."

"Oh yes, I will be escorting the two of you," Fandral spoke up. "If you two would follow me, we would be on our way. The rest of them will be meeting us later."

The pair said a quick goodbye to the remaining Asgardians and followed Fandral.

"Asgard is sure beautiful, isn't it, Tammy?" Steve said taking in the great sight of the city. Tammy could only mutter a small sound of amazement in response.

"Different from your part of Midgard, I assume?" Fandral said looking to Tammy.

"Very different. This is incredible!" She exclaimed. "I've never seen anything more beautiful."

"And just wait, it gets better on the inside," Fandral said with a small chuckle.

The walk was a comfortable silence, only broken by Tammy asking small questions here or there.

"Fandral, what does the carving on the wall mean?"

"Are all the halls within Asgard this decorated?"

"How do Asgardians keep their armor so shiny and polished?"

"Do you think our newly made clothing will be functioning armor like yours?"

"You don't wear the same set everyday, right? Do you get more than one set made?"

Fandral expertly answered every question with utmost grace attempting to hide his apparent annoyance with the woman's questions.

"Tammy, cool your jets," Steve said with a chuckle.

"Sorry," she trailed off dejectedly.

They finally reached the tailor's room. The trio was greeted by a small elderly woman with a warm smile and bright eyes.

"Fandral, how good it is to see you once more! Your attire is holding up quite well, I see," she said with a grin. "And these two must be the embassadors. I am Abela, the royal tailor."

"It's an honor to meet you, ma'am," Steve said. Tammy nodded in agreement giving the woman a bright grin.

"Alright, Lady Walters, if you don't mind I'll take Steve's measurements first," she said. "The men took much faster. We women have much more difficult measurements."

With that, Abela ushered Steve upon the small circular pedestal and took no more than ten minutes taking every measurement of Steve's body, from the size of his head to the size of his hands and feet. His blush from having someone so close was enough to make Tammy giggle like a small child.

Tammy was always a devious little girl. She knew how to behave around her elders or in business situations, but as soon as the curtains closed, the giggly and crafty girl came out and wreaked havoc.

Fandral was astonished. Thor had spoken so highly of the embassadors that S.H.I.E.L.D. had picked. Only last week had he heard that the man was polite as can be and the woman was strong and knowledgeable. Now he saw the embassadress as laughing child who held way much too many questions than appropriate.

"Alright, embassador Rogers, I have all that I need to make your garments. Fandral, dear, won't you show him to his quarters to let him settle in. Then why don't you come back so you can show embassadress Walters to hers as well?"

"Of course, my lady. Steve, if you would."

With that the two were gone, leaving Abela and Tammy alone.

"Alright, you get on up there," Abela said ushering Tammy along. "I like you, miss. You're quite informal in all the right ways."

"I apologize for that, I act like a child whenever I feel comfortable with people," Tammy said sheepishly.

"Don't apologize for that. We all need to be childish outside of business and mature inside it. I wish Fandral would see it the same way. He's always so formal. I've been tailoring for him since he was a child."

"Was he formal as a child too?"

"Oh yes, he was. He never looked an elder in the eye. Fandral always stayed silent by his father's side. After his mother died when he was a baby, his father doted more and more on his elder sister. Oh, yes, Elinor, was the apple of her father's eye.

"Poor Fandral never stood a chance against her in their father's eyes. It was always so sad to seem him left at the side, while his father indulged the girl's every whim."

"I can relate to that in a way, I guess. My own dad ignored me a lot growing up. I was never his daughter, just an experiment."

As Abela took her measurements, the two women chatted and bonded over many things. Abela was soon becoming the kind grandmother that Tammy never knew. The two picked colors for Steve's outfit, and Tammy was soon helping pick the fabric, when Fandral walked in.

"Have you finished embassadress Walter's fitting, lady Abela?"

"Oh of course, I have, Fandral. Here you can go show her the room, but be nice, my dear boy," Abela said with a chuckle. "Oh but before you leave, Tammy dear, what colors would you like?"

"Surprise me. I'm positive anything you pick will be beautiful. Thank you very much," she said. "Alright Fandral, if you would be so kind, I would like to see my room, please?"

The two left the tailor's room into the grand hallway walking in a tense silence.

"You don't have any more questions?"

"No, I'll keep all the questions to myself. I don't want to bother you with my trivial and childish whims, if you don't mind, Fandral."

Fandral was astounded. The childish and giggly girl seemed to disappear and was replaced by a quiet and reserved woman. He couldn't help but miss her constant curiosity and laughter. Though he found it annoying, the reserved politeness she held now felt strange.

The rest of the way there was continued in the tense silence. Neither willing to break it. Fandral showed her the grand room, and as soon as he shut the door of the room, the giggly girl was back.


End file.
